


The Household of the Reid's Life

by Snowy539



Series: Criminal Minds Stories [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: All of us have an IQ of 187, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Austin is our little sister, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Panic Attacks, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Spencer Reid & Lily Reid are twins, and can read 20000 words per minute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy539/pseuds/Snowy539
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Austin Reid/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., Lily Reid/Original Female Characters, Penelope Garcia/Kevin Lynch
Series: Criminal Minds Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674616
Kudos: 2





	The Household of the Reid's Life

This is just a story that me and a friend came up with we are a just wanting to make a story with us as siblings to a certain Dr. Spencer Reid. This is my first real work that I'm trying to stay up one so please no hate I'm going to try to update regularly so bare with me here. Thank you.


End file.
